A Second Chance
by RGrant
Summary: Tommy finds out about Kim's new life while in Reefside. When unforeseen circumstances lead them back into each other's lives will they try again or be left with more heartache?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy sat in a darkened room staring out at a full moon in a sky full of twinkling stars. It was 4 am, too late to go to sleep and too early to go to work. He didn't really care though he wasn't tired and he wasn't thinking about work. He was thinking about her, that girl who stole his heart all those years ago. Tommy knew it was past time to move on but he couldn't. He couldn't let go of his past because it haunted his present.

It had been a while since he'd sat up like this. She always visited him in his dreams but he had been sleeping through most nights these past few years. Yet, not tonight, he knew why too. He had seen her today. Well, yesterday, he had seen her yesterday. Okay, and not in person either, but close enough.

He had been at his friend Haley's when it happened. Kira had turned the TV to MTV. Tommy had never taken Kira as the kind of girl that watched MTV, but TRL was on and Kira was a musician. That guy, whatever his name was that hosted TRL these days, came on screen and asked the audience to help him welcome their special guest, Anne Crane. Tommy knew instantly who this girl was. As soon as she walked out he realized Anne Crane was no other than Kimberly Hart.

Tommy knew he himself had looked different when they were young. Still, he couldn't believe how much Kim had changed. She still looked about 18, far less aged than Tommy, but she had changed in other ways. She was no longer a valley girl cheerleader; she'd already been out growing that when she left for Florida. However, she didn't look like an Olympic gymnast or even a former power ranger for that matter either. Kim, although recognizable to Tommy, seemed to have changed into on of those anti-conformity, rebel, rocker chicks; and Kira's latest idol.

"Isn't she great?" Kira asked as she began to perform for the crowd.

"Yeah, she's awesome." Tommy answered, because to him she really was.

"You really like this kind of music, Dr. O?" Kira looked at him kind of weird, but silence was his only reply.

"OMG, " Haley had looked to the screen, she knew Tommy wasn't usually into this type of music and made the same connection Tommy had. "Tommy, are you going to be okay?"

Finally snapping out of his trance, Tommy told Haley he'd be fine. He was glad Kim had made it big, and the past well that was the past. After assuring her he'd be fine he quickly left. He needed to be alone, to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, Tommy managed to focus enough on science to teach his class the next morning. His lack of sleep had made him less friendly than usual though. He had snapped back at two students and announced a pop quiz he didn't even know about. Still he made it though the day, partially by thinking about how close spring break was. Then he'd really have a break to think, or so he though.

"Hey Dr. O…" Kira's cheerful voice met his tired ears as soon as everyone but the rangers had left the room.

"Yes Kira?" He tried to sound normal, but he really wished the kids would just go home some days.

"We have something to ask you, a favor." Tommy could tell it must be something big the way Kira was avoiding actually asking.

"It's really important!" Connor added in.

"Have you guys got into detention again, because I'm not getting you out of it this time." Tommy knew it probably wasn't detention they wanted his help with, but he kind of wished it was.

"No nothing like that." Ethan assured their mentor.

"What are you doing over spring break?" Kira asked, almost pleading him to say he didn't have plans yet with the look on her face.

"Not coming to school everyday and hoping nothing makes me leave the house." He answered.

"So, you don't really have plans….and you could really use some? Say, some that involved your favorite students?" Kira spoke back just as coolly as her teacher.

"Why would you guys want to spend spring break with your teacher?"

"Because, Dad said he'd let me go if you went, and everyone's parents agreed when we told them you were coming along…." Trent explained.

"You already told your parents I was going, before you even asked me?"

"More like asked what if you came… but that's the only way we'll get to go!"

"Go where exactly, Kira?"

"I won a contest…You'd know if you'd stuck around at Haley's last night."

"A contest involving that singer you were all excited about?" Tommy hoped they weren't about to ask him to go see Kim, but he knew they were.

"Exactly, I won tickets and backstage passes and stuff for one on Anne Cranes' concerts! It's free air fare and hotels and everything. They said I could bring five guest, so of course I asked Trent, Conner and Ethan to come. Then we figured if you and Haley came, our parents would be ok with it and we'd have fun."

"So I'm a last resort, just so your parents will say yes?" Tommy did not want to go and he did not like to be a last resort.

"No, you're certainly our favorite adult." Ethan smiled big at Tommy, he might be that into music, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a real spring break. A week with his friends away from his parents sounded good to him no matter who they saw in concert.

"I see…"

"So, you'll go? Please say yes!" Kira didn't know what she'd do if Tommy refused to go.

"I'll go with you guys, but I will not go to the actual concert. Haley will have to handle that part."

"But I thought you said Anne Crane was awesome?"

"Just be glad I'm going at all and drop it." Tommy gathered his things and left the room. As far he was concerned, the conversation was over. 'How am I going to make it through this?' Tommy asked himself. Spending all of spring break with the kids was one thing, but to spend it with them in honor of Kimberly was another. He hadn't seen her in years, and the last time hadn't been planned at all.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Bro, glad you could make it." Jason greeted Tommy at the door. Jason had just finished building his house. While most of the former rangers had lived on their own in apartments, Jason was the first to really have his own place. Some of them had decided they should throw him a house warming party. It had been Kat who called Tommy, and it had never crossed his mind that Kim would probably be there.

"Hey, no problem. It has been way too long anyways." Tommy and Jason shared a brotherly hug as Jason let him into the house.

"It has been way too long for something else too." Jason started saying, but Tommy had already spotted where Jason was leading him.

They were still safely in the living room, but Tommy could see her from there. Kim was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. She hadn't noticed Tommy arrive so he ignored Jason for a minute to take in the image of her. She looked almost exactly how she had when she left after the karate competition. Her features and style were still the same. Only one thing seemed different from when she first left Angel Grove, she wore no pink.

"Jase, I got to go bro." Tommy began to walk back towards the door.

"She wants to talk man. She's ready." Jason knew Tommy must have realized who they were walking towards and he wanted to persuade him to stay and talk to her.

"Give me a pen and some paper….just do it." Jason gave him a weird look to begin with but quickly gathered the requested items. Tommy took them and wrote his own letter.

Kimberly,

Jason said you were ready to talk, but I don't think we have anything to talk about. I don't want to know your reasons behind the letter or even what you've been up to these past years. I don't mean to be harsh, but I'm trying to put this all behind me. If our paths cross again someday maybe we can start over. I mean completely, "Hi, I'm Tommy" over. I'll always love you but I can't do this right now. Good luck in life. Please forgive me for being the one to walk away this time.

Tommy

"Give this to her, I've got to go." Tommy quickly left right after handing the letter to Jason.

_**End Flashback**_

He had left then, never seeing her receive the letter. Never knowing how she had responded. He couldn't sit there and talk to her at Jason's. He had been prepared to talk to her if they met by fate out in the world, but that had felt like a set up. Maybe it was maybe it wasn't, either way he had chosen to wait for the next time their paths crossed. That night had been the last time he had saw Kim, but it had also been the last time he had saw Jason. The house warming party had celebrated a house now cold and empty.

Tommy thought about the note he had left for Kim while he drove home that afternoon. He had said if their paths crossed again, they could start over. He certainly hadn't been planning on going to her concert and she couldn't have known her concert winner would bring him along. This wasn't some set up planned by their friends, this was destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week flew by. Everyone was busy planning for their week away from Reefside. After thinking about the letter he had given Kim, and a heated conversation with Haley regarding him saying she could handle it herself, Tommy told Kira he had changed his mind about the concert. Tommy and Haley had to meet with all the parents and convince them they could handle Kira Conner Ethan and Trent for a whole week. Kira had to take care of all the details with the people from MTV, who had sponsored the contest. Someone had to be found to watch over the Cyberspace while Haley was gone. Between packing, planning, and scheduling the whole group had things to do to keep them busy as Friday drew near.

Friday afternoon found all of the luggage packed into Tommy's jeep and the kids fighting over seats in Conner's car. The contest had provided them with first class tickets to Florida, where Anne Crane would be performing a special concert for MTV's Spring Break. Everyone was excited about getting to go to Florida besides Tommy. He had sworn over and over again that he was over 'The Letter', but he still didn't like the idea of meeting Kim in Florida. That hadn't stopped him though; he'd boarded to plane with the rest of the group.

"I'm not going to see Kim" Tommy reminded himself. "I'm going to enjoy spring break with my newest teammates and best friend. Sure most of them are like half my age, but this is who I'm closest to now. After isolating myself from most of my old friends and putting up with the new crew, I deserve this vacation. Why should I worry about who else is going to be there?" Tommy's attempt to convince himself he didn't care Kim would be in Florida when he landed was disturbed by Kira's excitement.

"One of Anne Crane's personal friends is suppose to meet us as soon as we land!"

"Think she'll be cute?"

"They never said it'd be a girl, Conner." Kira couldn't help but roll her eyes. How did he always turn every conversation into mindless discussion about whether or not girls were good looking?

"If it's a guy, it's probably her boyfriend" Ethan tried to join in on the conversation.

That's what really caught Tommy's attention. "Her boyfriend" he repeated unconsciously.

"Yeah that's probably true. I mean most girls aren't like Kira, they have other girls for friends. Ouch!"

"You deserved that one Conner. Kira is perfectly normal." Tommy couldn't help but laugh, but their conversation had got him to thinking even more. "What if I end up spending this week with Kim and her boyfriend? No I can't worry about that." Tommy told himself. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." He tried to sleep the rest of the trip.

"Tommy, we're here." Haley's soft voice woke him from his slumber. It took him a moment to realize why Haley was waking him up but he soon remembered he was on a plane that had just landed in Florida. They all got off and went to claim their luggage. Once all the bags were gathered they started looking for Anne Crane's "personal friend". They finally noticed a chauffeur with a sign that read "Kira and party".

"That's got to be us. Kira walked up to the man. "Excuse me, sir, I'm Kira Ford."

"Great you're here!" A familiar voice reached Tommy from behind the chauffer.

"Jason?"

"Tommy?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, I really didn't expect to see you today." Jason was honestly in shock that Tommy stood in front of him.

"I'm a little surprised myself, Bro. Although it's probably less of a shock to me since Kira told me we'd be greeted by a personal friend" Tommy said with a chuckle. He should have known it'd be Jason who would be meeting him today. He knew Jason had left California and he had always been really close to Kimberly. Yet some how this wasn't how Tommy had pictured their reunion.

"So is this lovely lady your new girlfriend?" Jason asked smiling at Haley.

Both Tommy and Haley blushed a little at the comment but Tommy quickly explained that Haley was a friend from college, and Kira was a student of his. "For some reason these guys thought it be cooler to travel with us then spend spring break with their parents"

After explaining to the rangers that Tommy knew Jason from high school they headed off to the hotel where they would be staying. Jason, apparently not a fan of fame, had drove to the airport so Tommy rode with him while Haley and the rangers enjoyed a limo ride. Jason tried to get the real reason he was traveling with Kira out of Tommy. He also wasn't buying that he was just friends with Haley. It scared Jason when Tommy asked him if he could still trust him with his life and deepest secretes. When Jason had finally assured him he still had his back, Tommy answered all Jason's questions by explaining about the newest group of power rangers. Jason was practically in shock to begin with but it wasn't that surprising Tommy had found himself once again in uniform.

"Are you going to talk to her this time?" Jason's words were quiet and Tommy suspected Jason was still mad that he had left the house warming party with out talking to Kim.

"I'm sorry I put you in the middle by giving you that note for her, but I just didn't think I could handle actually talking to her yet."

"I understood that Tommy, what I asked was what about this time?"

"I told her if our paths crossed again we could start over. I'll talk if she wants to. If not she's a stranger to me anyway." Jason knew Tommy's words were to protect himself. He wanted to talk to Kim, but he was afraid of what she'd say, or that she wouldn't say anything at all.

"You know you'd deserve it if she actually acted like she'd never met you before."

"I asked her to." Tommy's words ended the conversation. A distance had grown between the two men when Tommy had chose to ignore Kim and Jason had become the woman's protector.

When they reached the hotel Jason suggested the guys and Haley check out the training facility while he took Kira to see Anne. The look he gave Tommy told him clearly it was best she didn't see him until after the show. That was fine with Tommy, he was glad he had spoken to Jason, even if the topics hadn't been that pleasant. He really thought they would work themselves back into being best friends. Jason had said he still had Tommy's back, but Tommy was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of seeing Kim again.

He couldn't help but to think back to all the days he spent at the juice bar when they walked into the training facility. It was definitely more equipped for actual training than most hotel workout rooms. It had the usual treadmills and weights but it also had a large padded floor, perfect for aerobics to sparring. Tommy convinced Conner and Trent to spar with him while Ethan showed Haley something on his laptop.

Meanwhile, Jason was introducing Kira to Anne Crane. Kira couldn't believe she was standing in a hotel room with her idol. She would have to thank Jason later for his quick thinking. She was so excited about meeting Anne she couldn't think of an answer to her fist question.

"So, where are your five friends? Aren't they fans as well?" Kim didn't mean to sound like she expected to be the center of her fans' world. It made her think of when Tommy had told her, "Newsflash Kimberly. You're not the center of everyone's universe." She knew he hadn't been himself that day, but the thought of him saying that had always kept her humble as she rose to fame first through gymnastics and then again through song. Still, usually these contest winners, and their friends, were crazy for her. She was glad this one seemed level headed.

"She's a lot like you, Anne. Mostly all guy friends. While I'm sure they are fans, you lost out to the training facility." Jason said with a laugh. He wasn't for sure Kira would know not to tell Kim Tommy was there.

"Yeah, they like your music, but they are always beating each other up calling it karate. Not that I'm complaining, at least they're not here making me look stupid." Kira tried to laugh at the guys hoping Anne wouldn't feel dejected by her "fans" who were more interested in a room.

"Yeah guys make great friends, but they can be embarrassing. And be a little too into things like karate, huh Jason?" Kim joined the other two in laughter. Jason could usually hide his feelings pretty well, but Kim couldn't help but feel stress coming from him. The girl as well, though she seemed normal enough, something was odd about her. That's when she noticed the silver band around Kira's wrist. "Nah, it's just a bracelet…" Kim convinced herself.

"So what do you like to do when you're not performing, Anne?" Kira asked.

Kim forgot about her feelings and Kira's bracelet as she began to bond with her fan.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim and Kira had gotten along well once they got over the beginning tension. When they had decided to call it a night, Kira found the others had been in their rooms for quite a while. Kira and Haley, as the only girls, were sharing a room. Conner and Ethan had a room that connected to Tommy and Trent's room across the hall from the girl's. They were all eager to hear about how the meeting had gone, but went to bed soon after Kira joined them.

* * *

**_7 AM, Room 713_**

The sun's rays filtered through the blinds on the hotel window, gently shining on Kim's face. She woke to this new light, her time in Florida training her to wake with the sun. "A beautiful day for an awesome concert" She whispered to herself as she walked across the room to look down at the world below her room. Deciding the weather was too perfect to be indoors Kim changed into her swimsuit and headed to the hotel pool. Minus the rocker threads and with some huge sunglasses she doubted any crazed fans would recognize her and if they did she'd just act like a valley girl on spring break who had never heard of Anne Crane. She giggled as she thought out her plan. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

**_7AM, Room 829_**

A small desk and chair occupied a dark corner in the room. Tommy leaned back in the chair gazing out the window. He wanted to do something, anything that involved movement. He was bored with this room, and it was the perfect weather for working out outside. He had noticed an outdoor pool on the way in yesterday, but he wasn't really in the mood to swim. There was the training room, but he wanted to be out doors. He picked the phone up off the desk and dialed room 714.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Good morning to you too sunshine" Tommy laughed as he replied; Jason had obviously still been asleep.

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"I figured it was Kim… what's up?" Jason seemed more content with being awake now he knew it wouldn't involve going shopping or something girlie with Kim.

"You know of anywhere close by to do some katas outside?" Tommy asked.

"Wouldn't you rather spar with a worth opponent?" Jason asked as a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah that'd be nice if you know where I can find one."

"Bro, I meant me!" Jason shouted play offended.

"Oh… thought you were still sleeping?"

"Nah, I'm awake now…Meet you in the lobby in half an hour?"

"Sounds great, see ya in a few." Tommy said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

**_8AM_**

Jason had brought Tommy to a small park only a few blocks distance from the hotel. "I spotted this place when we first got here, but Kim wanted to check out all the shopping spots and then we had to get ready for our special guest. Course if we knew it was you we wouldn't have worried about it. Just met you at the airport in gym clothes and came straight here." Jason laughed.

Tommy had thought Jason looked more professional at the airport, and now he knew it was, at least in part, an act. "Come on, this trip is for Kira. You had to make it exciting for her, and is this really the best thing there is to do around here?" He teased Jason.

"Want to go some place really fancy in these clothes? We've got all week to spar."

"Yeah, I think I'd rather catch up and get thrown out of somewhere with my best friend than beat him up." Tommy grinned confidently.

"We'll see who's beating who up later, let's go."

Tommy and Jason spent the better part of the day picking on each other, learning about each other, and almost forgetting they weren't in high school any longer. Later in the afternoon Jason realized it was 4 o'clock and Kim was probably freaking out that he wasn't in his room. Although Tommy had always been the one known for his lack of memory, Jason had left his cell phone on the dresser when he left with Tommy. The men headed back to the hotel to get ready for what was sure to be an unforgettable night.

* * *

**_7 PM, hallway outside room 829_**

"Come on guys! The limo is outside waiting!" Kira was knocking on the boys' door. If it wasn't for their special passes and ride they would have needed to have left an hour ago. "What is taking you guys so long? Haley and I have been ready for almost an hour!" She really hated how guys made fun of girls for taking so long to get ready. Finally the door opened and all four boys piled out. "Come on let's go!"

Kira had been wondering about a lot of things since Dr. O first threatened to not attend the concert. Her brain had explored more options once it was revealed Anne's "personal friend" was an old friend of his. Now, excited as she was about the concert, she couldn't help but think about their weird relationship again. Dr. O had worn black ever since he'd made the comment that he needed to go shopping just so he could. Yet tonight, just for Anne's concert, Dr. O was wearing the complete opposite, a white shirt.

* * *

**_At the concert_**

Tommy had to admit, Kim was giving a great show. It wasn't the music he'd always thought she was great at writing, but it wasn't bad. Most of the songs had blended together, not really standing out to Tommy. All except for one, one which truly spoke volumes to Tommy. It was slow, but it wasn't just the song that had giving Tommy chills. Through most of the concert Kim had jumped, danced, played guitar, just really gotten into the song she was performing. For this one, though, she had sat on a stool and simply sang.

"Hey guys, I want to calm it down for a little while and show you all my newest music video. You are the first fans to get to see it, hope you like it!" She had said as the large video screen behind her filled with images made to look like old home videos of Kim and Jason. That wasn't what shocked Tommy, he could handle if they were together and he figured she just wanted her best friend in the video anyway. It was the other scenes that bothered him. Old news footage of the Power Rangers in Angel Grove filled the screen, mostly shots of the pink and white rangers fighting together. Kim's lyrics spoke of true love and taking on the world, and the video showed Kim and Jason as if they could have been rangers, and deeply in love.

* * *

**_After the concert_**

Jason stood backstage with Tommy and Kira. Kim was giving an interview and they were listening in while the rest of the group waited in a dressing room.

"Anne, is the guy in your new video your boyfriend?"

"No, Jason is a close friend from my childhood, but he's too much like a brother to ever date" Kim giggled as she answered. She'd been prepared for that question, this interview was going well.

"What about the Power Ranger scenes? This is the first time one of your videos has featured something besides real people." Another reported asked.

"I like to think that the Power Rangers are real people. I grew up in Angel Grove, and always thought it'd be awesome to be a ranger. The pink ranger seemed like a princess, and the white ranger was her knight. What girl wouldn't want her best friend to be her white knight while she plays princess?" Kim laughed again. "I just thought it would work well with the whole 'taking on the world together' theme of the song."

After a few more questions Kim excused herself and went to meet Jason and her newest friend, Kira. "Who is that guy talking to Kira?" she wondered as she got closer to the group. "Must be one of her guest." She thought, and then he turned around to reveal himself as none other than the man her newest video was about. "Tommy?" her question came out as barely more than a whisper.

"Anne, this is my teacher, Dr. Oliver. Dr. O this is Anne Crane." Kira said happily, having missed Kim's utterance of Dr. Oliver's first name.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kim said. She wasn't sure how to respond but this seemed the safest bet. "I'll just pretend we never knew each other, that's what he said he wanted" She thought as he shook her hand.

"Hi, you did a wonderful job out there tonight." Tommy said. "I'll just follow her lead...I guess Jason was right, I deserve her acting like we never met." He thought sadly as Jason suppressed a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note: Hey guys, so sorry about the delay. College life got a little crazy then anything and everything that could go wrong did with my laptop. Here's a short new chapter, I hope to get a few more up this week. _**

* * *

When the two groups were reunited in Kim's dressing room, she and Tommy continued to act as though they didn't know each other

When the two groups were reunited in Kim's dressing room, she and Tommy continued to act as though they didn't know each other. Kira introduce Kim to her other guest.

"It's really great to meet you all" She said with a smile. "You must be bursting with questions. Kira has already asked me some of hers, so do any of you have anything you're just dieing to know?"

"I'd like to know how you ended up in the music business" Haley began. "I mean, weren't you a star gymnast a few years ago?" She had heard the story of the letter from Tommy, and she really wanted to know what was so great yet so easy to leave behind, just like she had left Tommy behind.

"I'd been into gymnastics my entire life, but I'd also always loved writing songs and playing guitar. When I left Angel Grove to train, my only goal was to compete in the Pan Globals. It was beyond my wildest dreams when they asked me to be on the Olympic team. After I competed there I knew my time with gymnastics was up. I had offers, but when I thought of all I'd lost," She looked sadly at Tommy hoping he caught her meaning. "I had to walk away. I'd worked hard to get where I was, but most of the time I wished I'd just stayed in California and tried to be a normal teen" she laughed at that thought. "So I moved back and ended up spending most of my time with this guy here" She pulled Jason closer. "I was staying at his place, looking for a job, when luck brought me another offer. I'd been playing at a local club when a guy came up to me with a business card saying I was really good and he's love to offer me a record deal. That's really the whole story; the rest was all boring recording junk. The concerts and fans aren't bad but you know about those."

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Kim kept her voice cheerful but she couldn't help but wonder if Tommy had told this woman about the letter. She would have flat out asked if they were dating if Tommy wasn't acting like they didn't even know each other. She'd have to have a long talk with Jason later, he'd picked Kira up at the airport, and he had to have known Tommy was there.

"What do you usually do after a concert?" Conner asked. He'd like to experience what Anne did when she wasn't surrounded by fans.

"Well, I like to do normal stuff. I'm not that different from anyone else, just a girl who likes music and got a lucky break. It really depends on where the concert is. Like when there is one in California, I like to visit places I hung out at growing up. If there's one in New York, I have to shop."

"We should go do whatever it is you would be doing right now if we weren't here" Conner said, hoping she'd really hang out with them.

"I'm kind of hungry, we could go get something to eat" Kim suggested. She didn't care to spend time with these people; she just didn't really enjoy Florida anymore.

They all agreed on an Italian restaurant not too far from the stadium. It was a little dressy so they would have to head back to the hotel to change. Anne decided she'd share a limo with them but asked if they could split up into cars to eat. She hated drawing the attention of reporters with a limo. When the limo pulled up to the hotel Tommy and Kim were the last two to get out.

"Hey, would you like to go to this really nice park a few blocks down after we eat? I'd like to get to know you better" Tommy asked as he offered her his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her out of the limo.

"That sounds nice" She replied, her heart hammering in her chest. She still didn't know how to respond to Tommy being there, but this had to be a good sign. They shared an elevator up, but Kim was slightly disappointed when Tommy didn't walk her to her door. He stayed on the elevator until it reached his floor, his mind racing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry that it has been so long. I really do hope to complete this story soon. Thank you for all the reviews and for sticking with me if this story has any readers left. By the way, I don't own any of this but theconcept of how their paths may cross.

* * *

Jason had not been in his hotel room long before someone began banging on his door. He knew without even checking that it would be Kimberly on the other side when he opened the door. He was right.

"Why didn't you tell me Jason?" Kim demanded and soon as the door opened. She moved past him and into the room when she continued questioning him. "Did you not think I should know he was here? Did you know he was coming before he got here?"

"KIM!" Jason yelled, quieting her for the moment. "I didn't know until I picked them up. I thought it might upset you so I didn't tell you. I didn't want you focused on him during the concert." He looked at her and knew she understood but that she was still upset. "Are you okay with him being around? I can make him go do something with me while you go out with your contest winner if you don't want him around."

"It is fine." She told him. She wasn't even that angry with him after Tommy had spoken to her a few moments ago. "Next time, though, you better tell me."

"Of course."

"I mean it Jason. Even if it is someone other than Tommy. If one of the old gang shows up and you don't tell me I will kill you. Okay?" Kim's voice changed to a sweet angelic pitch for the final word. Jason nodded. He knew Kim wouldn't kill him, but he wasn't so sure she wouldn't beat him up. "Good. I'm going to get ready now" She said as she headed towards her own room.

"Man," Jason thought, " I have got to get them to talk to each other or one of them is going to kill me." Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason answered, hoping Kim hadn't decided she wanted to yell at him some more.

"Hey bro, when will you and Anne be ready to leave?" From the way Tommy called her Anne and the background noise Jason knew Tommy was surrounded by the Dino rangers.

"Hold on just a minute and I'll ask." Jason knocked on the door that joined his room to Kim's. "Tommy wants to know when you'll be ready." He yelled. He heard Tommy groan at the way he had worded the question.

"Tell him that's sweet and it'd be nicer if he'd come help me finish up." Kim sarcastically yelled back while working on her hair. She had to wear it differently from how she had just worn it in the concert if she wanted to go out in public and not be recognized.

"She wants you to come help her into her clothes" Jason told Tommy. He hung up as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Tommy smirked as he realized Jason had just hung up on him. "Jason wants me to help him with something before me leave." He told his students and Hayley. "I'll call and have you meet us in the lobby when were through." Tommy headed to Kimberly's room knowing now that it had to be the one attached to Jason's.

* * *

Kim was about half way done with her hair when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Kim called. Instead of an answer the person at the door simply knocked again. Kim walked from the mirror near the bathroom to the door and opened it.

"I heard that I was really sweet and that you needed my assistance." Tommy said grinning at her hair which was half one style and half another.

"Well you're the one who just couldn't wait." She teased. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well come on in and keep me company while I finish up."

"Thanks. I really like your outfit by the way." Tommy said as he moved past her and into the room. Kim looked down and then slapped him as she realized she had answered the door before she was fully dressed. She had on dress pants and an all lace undershirt. She had been planning on finishing her hair before putting on her other shirt. "What?" He asked faking innocence.

"You know what Mr. Oliver." Kim said. By this time she had put the other shirt on but was still slightly pink with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"It's Doctor Oliver actually." He said with an even bigger smile. "Here let me help you finish your hair so Kira can go eat with her idol."

Kimberly allowed him to part her hair and hold the rest out of the way as she straightened each strand. It didn't take very long at all for them to have her hair straight and styled to cover part of her face. Kim insisted that was all it normally took to conceal her identity. She nervously approached the question she just had to ask him. "So...You have to explain some things to me."

"We're going to talk after dinner remember? Let's just go have a good time with your contest winner right now." Tommy postponed the inevitable as he took out his cellphone to call the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy couldn't help but think that the evening was going extremely well. Kim, Jason,Hayley, Trent, Ethan, Connor, Kira and himself were all having a wonderful time. They were laughing and talking as though they really were just a group of friends out on the town. Tommy was grateful that no one had asked about Kimberly and his past. It couldn't be that hard to figure out seeing as he knew Jason who knew Anne.

"Is anyone ready for dessert?" Their waitress asked while trading a couple of nearly empty glasses for full ones.

"I'll take a pieces of the strawberry cheesecake." Kira said.

"That sounds really good. Anybody else want a piece?" Kim was answered with a chorus of answers in the affirmative. "We'll each take a slice." She told the waitress who told them it would be right out before heading off towards the kitchen.

"So, Anne... what was your life like when you were my age?" Kira asked.

"Well, I like to think that I was normal, but I know that in reality my life wasn't." Kim said with a grin. "I was training to be a world class gymnast actually. I was always at the gym and with other gymnasts. It was hard to have anyone from the outside in my life, and even though at the time they were my best friends, most people you train with just see you as someone in their way to the top. Even before that I was always busy. Having to rush off from one thing to take care of something else. But it all led me to this moment so I guess it wasn't too bad." Kim laughed at herself. "I didn't mean to be that sad, I have had a lot of amazing opportunities in life. And Jason here is proof that I did have one or two awesome friends who stuck with me through all the chaos."

"That sounds a lot like my life actually, I'm always having to rush off to do something or another." Kira said and the other Dino rangers laughed and agreed about her, and their own, hectic life. "I've had some pretty amazing opportunities in my life too." Kira said "Some of them I had to walk away from though, so I get what you are talking about."

"It's a good thing you did walk away from some of those offers Kira, like your music video." Connor started teasing her but quickly changed the topic at the look she gave him. "So are we doing anything after dessert?"

"Well, I need to catch up on some stuff." Kim said, she glanced at Tommy who smiled. "We can do more in the morning though. You may be able to get Jason here to stay out all night with you if you ask nice enough."

Jason had noticed the look and smiles shared between Tommy and Kimberly. He made a mental note to question them both in the morning. "Yeah, I can be just as much fun as Anne. But it is getting pretty late. Why don't we all just go back to the hotel for tonight but we'll make plans for early tomorrow."

They all went about making plans as the cheesecake arrived. Neither Kimberly nor Tommy had any idea to what they were agreeing to do in the morning. They were both lost in thoughts of their exchange in Kim's room and their meeting in the park that was getting closer and closer with minute that passed.

Kimberly's mind was racing as she tried to riddle through Tommy's behavior. "He said he wanted it to be like me never met, and I thought he was doing exactly that when we met backstage at the concert. But when he came to my room, it was as though he was trying to act like we had a past but that none of the bad stuff had happened. I don't even know why I was acting like I did. He just brings out a part of me that I don't show anymore...."

Tommy's thoughts were almost identical. "I really don't understand what is happening between Kimberly and I. I was so hurt when she really did seem to be doing like I asked backstage at her concert. I don't know what I will do if she really wants to act like we don't have any past. Then she was teasing towards me like we were old friends when Jason told her I wanted to know if she was ready, and the way we were when I helped her get ready... I didn't want to leave that. I had to though, I wonder what she was going to ask me about? I probably pushed her a way by cutting her off but I can't make this trip about me. It's Kira's and I chose to walk away from Kim last time." Both their thoughts went on to explore what they would say to each other later that night. Both seemed terrified that the other would leave again, but knew they wouldn't be able to blame the other.

"I chose to walk away." Tommy and Kim thought at the exact same time.

Hayley was only half listening to the planning as well. She, like Jason, had noticed the look shared between Tommy and Kimberly. She also wondered how long it would take for the "high school friends" story to come out completely. She thought Kira had gotten the hint when Kim said she was always rushing off, but she supposed Kira was just thinking of things that for the moment seemed more important.

As the cheese cake plates were cleared they all slowly headed for the two cars Jason and Kim had rented for their stay in Florida. The car ride was quick and a lot quieter than the ride to dinner had been. Everyone was fairly worn out from the excitement of the evening. Tommy caught Kim's eyes as they were all walking through the lobby to return to their rooms. "I'll meet you here in like 10 minutes." he whispered before he headed upstairs. It wasn't until now that he realized he needed an excuse to tell Trent as to why he wouldn't be in their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy couldn't believe his luck when he got up to his room. Trent was already in his sweats with his pillow and a sheet in his arms. "I'm going to spend the night in the other room." Trent said cheerfully. Tommy's relief must have looked like abandonment because Trent quickly added, "We're just going to watch a couple of scary movies, I'm sure the guys won't mind if you want to join us."

"No, that's ok. It's your spring break, I don't expect you to want to spend it all with your teacher. I was actually just going to excuse myself anyways, I was thinking about going on a jog." Tommy figured it was best to acknowledge he didn't plan on staying in the room even if he didn't tell his temporary roommate where he was going or that Kimberly was also going.

"Oh, alright. Well you'll have plenty of privacy to change with me out of the room. See you in the morning." Trent called as he knocked on the door that connected to the other hotel room.

"Are you that lazy?" Conner called as he opened the second door. Trent only offered Tommy a parting grin as he rushed past Conner clearly eager to share the room with his classmates instead of his mentor.

Tommy waited only a few seconds to ensure Trent didn't come right back before he headed back towards the lobby. When he got there Kim was standing near the door looking out of a wall of windows. He noticed she was holding a guitar and wondered why she had brought it.

"Hey." Tommy said as he approached her. "You ready to go?"

"I am. But I was wondering how you planned on getting to the park since you have no car?" She was only playing with him, she could drive and really the park was rather close to the hotel.

"We could always call a cab but I figured we could just walk since you obviously don't drive on dates." Tommy caught the playful sound of her voice and went along with it.

"Oh, so this is a date?" Kim asked. Tommy merely shrugged as he walked past her and out the door. She followed him, it was a nice night for a stroll.

"Let me carry that."

"I've got it. So are you answering my questions now?" Kim was growing impatient. She was really confused because she was receiving mixed signals although she realized Tommy probably felt like she was sending some of those herself.

"One on the walk over, but you have to tell me why you brought the guitar."

"Because I plan on using to answer your questions. Now do you know me or not?" Kim figured if she only got one question right now she at least needed to know if he really wanted to act like they had no past at all.

"You're Anne Crane." Tommy began. He could visibly see it as Kim let that hit her as her head lowered and her pace slowed. "But I really hope it's ok if I still think of you as Kimberly." he added after a minute.

"Depends on how you think of Kimberly." She said with a sad smile. 'Well at least he's willing to acknowledge we know each other without wanting nothing to do with me' she thought, a little more hopeful than she'd been a moment ago. They walked the rest of the way in one of those strangely peaceful silences.

"Here we are." Tommy said as they reached the small park." Maybe you should play me your answer to whatever you think my question is before I tell you how I think of Kimberly." The two made their way towards a bench under a big shade tree even though it was already long past sunset. Kim sat down on the bench and got ready to play on her guitar. Tommy sat on the grass in front of her.

"If you don't want to hear it just tell me to stop, and..." She began but he quickly reassured her that it would be fine, he just wanted to hear what she had to say. So, she began to play.

**A/N: **Chapter 10 will be up soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy watched as Kim lost herself in a trance like state as she continued to strum before she began to sing:

If you only knew,  
I'm hanging by a thread,  
The web I spin for you.

If you only knew,  
I'd sacrifice my beating heart  
Before I'd lose you.

I still hold onto the letters you returned.  
I swear I've lived and learned.

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me,  
I toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight bring me back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me.  
The only thing that I still believe in is you,  
If you only knew

If you only knew  
How many times I counted all the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go even when you're gone

I don't regret any days I spent,

the nights we shared,

or letters that I sent

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me,  
I toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight bring me back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me.  
The only thing that I still believe in is you,  
If you only knew.  
If you only knew.

I still hold onto the letters you returned  
You help me live and learn

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep,  
Without you next to me,  
I toss and turn like the sea.  
If I drown tonight bring me back to life.  
Breathe your breath in me.  
The only thing that I still believe in is you,  
Believe in is you,  
I still believe in you.  
Oh oh whoa oh  
If you only knew

As the final note faded into the night Kim looked up at Tommy. "I actually wrote this song very recently, and even though I had no idea I would see you soon I knew it was for you and that I would play it for you before I ever let another soul even read the lyrics. I realized a long time ago that I would always want if not need you in my life. But I've also realized that I don't regret the letter or any of the ones I sent before and in an odd way I'd glad you wanted to wait till fate brought us to one another instead of just Jason. I thought I had found someone new but I couldn't even try with him until after I ended what we already had and I doubt the mail had even reached you by time I realized how stupid I had been. I still find myself awake at three and four in the morning just wishing you were there and that I hadn't messed things up. I truly hope that we can work everything peacefully but no matter what at least now I can stop thinking 'if you only knew'. "

"I think that pretty much answers all of my questions..." Tommy said, near tears at the message he had just received.

"And your opinion of Kimberly?" She asked in a small voice.

"As beautiful as ever." He started with a smile.

"Tommy..."

"I know. That's not what you meant. Although she did cause me one of the greatest pains I have ever felt, I don't hate her. I too realized quite some time ago that I want her in my life. She might have been the one who ended our relationship, but I let her go without a proper fight. I've learned to take responsibility for that part and that I probably did need to explore other options not just stay with her for life because she was the one in high school. But I always go back to thinking she was 'the one', not just the one who got away. I've spent many nights, all night long on those nights, thinking about her and what happened- good and bad. I didn't walk away at Jason's because I was still mad or anything, I just wanted to know it was actually time for us to be reunited, not set up by Jason... I forgive Kimberly for the letter, not that it's something she needs to be forgiven of, but because I need to let go of her past decisions and focus on her new ones." It was silent as the two stared at one another. They were both happier than they'd been in a while. Both were relieved to have said their part, and to have heard the other's feelings. Finally Tommy asked, " May I think of you as Kimberly, Ms. Crane?"

"Yes ,you may." Kimberly had tears running down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Tommy. "I'm so glad you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Beautiful." He whispered into her hair.

Their embrace lasted for several minutes before they both felt slightly awkward and parted. Both were smiling as they stared at the faces that had been absent from their lives for far too long. "So..." Kimberly began, "are you going to tell me how you're involved with the group you came here with?"

Tommy laughed at the story he was about to tell. "Well, Hayley and I met in college actually. We became really great friends, but just friends. Kira and her friends are actually students of mine. I teach science in Reefside, California."

"I get that. But is that the whole story? You're just their teacher? I can't see myself winning a contest in high school and choosing my science teacher as one of my guests."

"Well... I guess I have to tell you sometime..." Tommy began, watching as the look on Kimberly's face became very concerned, almost frightened. "Kim, I'm a ranger again."


End file.
